


Glenanne

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Canon, Backstory, Bondage, Canon - Comics, Community: fic_promptly, Community: hc_bingo, F/M, Gen, Girls with Guns, Gunplay, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Michael first met Fiona in Dublin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glenanne

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the Burn Notice comic _First Contact,_ which may or may not be show canon at this point. Also, since this comic is still being revealed, this story may be Jossed, either by the comic or the show.
> 
> fic_promptly: [actions matter more than intentions](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/128755.html?thread=5991411#cmt5991411) (this version's a bit clearer)
> 
> hc_bingo: forced to rely on enemy/rival

"Really, Mikey?" Sam took a sip from his beer. "You went out seeking this mysterious 'Glenanne' character and she knocked you out when you were looking for her?"

Michael touched the back of his head. "Yeah, Sam. I can still feel where she buttstroked me on my head."

Sam chuckled.

"That's not funny, Sam."

Sam stopped laughing. "Yeah, you're right."

"Anyway, I thought this 'Glenanne' was a man when I first heard about her at some pubs in Dublin. I was told that Glenanne was an expert in making bombs and weaponry. This Glenanne was the only other person that had some sort of contact with Keith Hannon."

"Keith Hannon's the guy you were looking for before you left Ireland, right?"

"The CIA wanted Keith Hannon. He was smuggling guns from the US to Ireland, and by the time I was assigned to the case, Keith was a big problem. I was tasked with taking him out. Unfortunately, the asset the CIA assigned to me was killed by Hannon, which was why I was spending time in Dublin pubs. It's also why I never want to see Irish whiskey again.

"Anyway, I woke up tied to a chair with a Glock 17 in my face. I remember looking down the arm of the person wielding it. I was stunned when it was a petite woman.

"'I don't take walk-ins,' she told me.

"'I know you don't take walk-ins,' I said."

"I never told you this, but you have a great Irish accent, Mike."

"Thanks, Sam. 'But hear me out. You might be the only person in Dublin that isn’t afraid of Keith Hannon. Everyone else doesn't want anything to do with him or is dead.'

"The woman put down her Glock. 'Yeah, you're right. I don't like Keith Hannon. I'd do anything to wipe that scum off the face of the earth. He's giving my business a bad name.' Her eyes widened. She extended a hand to me. I think that's when she started falling in love with me. 'Fiona Glenanne. I'm probably the Glenanne you're looking for.'

"She shook my right hand, as I couldn't present it to her.

"'Michael McBride. Listen, he's hurting my business as well. I'd love to smuggle weapons without that bastard bragging about how powerful he is. I think I know an associate of Hannon's we can get close to. Can you present yourself as wanting to get into Hannon's smuggling ring? For the sake of our businesses?

"'I'd love to, Michael.' She freed me and we went to work on luring Hannon's associate."

"Except Fiona's Fiona. She didn't want to only get close to Hannon's associate."

"If I had known that, I would've told her not to set that car bomb."

"Car bomb?"

"I wanted Fi to get close to the associate so we could find Hannon's whereabouts. She did that, but she also set a car bomb to go off if someone sat in the driver's seat. I missed it because I was driving my car in position so I could observe Fi and Hannon's associate. It only struck me that something was very wrong when she was carrying an umbrella on a dry evening."

"Fi did get the information from the associate, right?"

"Yeah. While I was looking at Fi and the associate, my CIA handler called me to talk about the Hannon situation. The car blew up, Fiona walked by it, and I had to tell my handler that my latest asset was 'unstable.'

"After the car blew up, Fi went to my car. I had to quickly hang up my CIA call.

"Fi smiled at me. 'Was that good enough for you, Michael?'

"'A bit too good.'"

"Wow, Mike, a girl blew up a car for you. I knew Fi was one crazy chick. Was that when you started to fall in love with her too?"

Michael sighed. "Yes, Sam. I didn't want her to blow up the associate, but the explosion was impressive, and we didn't need him anymore after Fi extracted what we needed to know about Hannon."

"I know nearly everybody's told you this, but"—

"Fi and I are destined to be together. Thanks, Sam. Should I get a statement from Barry or Sugar to make our destiny final?"

Sam laughed. "I think you should, brother."


End file.
